


[podfic] all they had to lend

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychological Trauma, Valinor, War of Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: From a few hundred feet up, the swan ships could be seen to hesitate.





	[podfic] all they had to lend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all they had to lend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296258) by [gogollescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/pseuds/gogollescent). 



> Thanks again to Gogol for recording permission! That was a long time ago but I'm very pleased to be posting this now. I got permission right as I was prepping myself to take the GREs and today I got my results!

Title: [all they had to lend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9296258)  
Length: 18:18

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ji4z7eza5ci2j96/all_they_had_to_lend.mp3).


End file.
